You're My Light
by Rikku-Gleeks-Out
Summary: Ryo is new to town, sick & without friends. But that all changes when he meets Dee and his gang of friend. Do spark fly? Does Ryo's sickness get in the way of things? Does love blossom? AU! Yaoi! DeeXRyo, DrakeXJJ, slash, shounen ai discontinued
1. New Kid

******A/N: ** Please be aware that this is discontinued for an unknown amount of time. :(

******Disclaimer**: I do not own FAKE

**Summery: **AU fic in a school setting when the characters were teenagers. Ryo is the new kid at school. Dee has his sights set on him almost at once. There is a lot more to Ryo then meets the eye.

******Rating:** T

******Author:** Rikku-Gleeks-Out (Formally known as Al-behd-Rikku)

******Warnings: **FAKE is a Yaoi manga, so this will also have Yaoi/Slash.

* * *

He was the new kid; everyone was whispering about him as he walked down the hallways of the school. Some were outright laughing and pointing at him; which was very rude, and just downright cruel.

But that was how the world was sometimes; cruel and uncaring.

Nobody cared how much suffering this kid was going through; how much pain. They were all thinking the same things; glad it hadn't happened to them.

Maybe if they stopped to get to know this poor soul they'd see what a kind, caring person he was; how even though he was sicker then he'd ever been before, he'd still go out of his way to make someone else happy. He'd put aside his own pain, if it meant he could help someone; make them smile.

Yes, fifteen year old Randy "Ryo" Maclean was the new kid; the new kid with Leukemia.

Maybe deep down nobody really knew what was wrong with Ryo. Maybe they just saw the bald head and thin body and left it at that. Maybe they wouldn't point and laugh if they knew; knew the truth.

"Oh, my, God!"

Dee Laytner glanced up, hearing one of his friends talking; it was Diana. He glanced over at the gum chewing girl, watching as she popped a millionth bubble.

Dee was tall, dark and very handsome. He had, what his friends called, charm. He was just fourteen, but had surprisingly enough skipped a year back in grade school, so now he was in the tenth grade. At the moment he, Diana, Drake and JJ were laying in the grass under their favorite shade tree, just killing time during their free period.

"Hmm?" Dee mumbled.

"Did you see that boy?"

"Boy?" Dee shook his head, his eyes closed as he twirled a piece of grass between his fingers.

"Be more specific, there's a lot of boys around here," Drake said, rolling his eyes.

Drake Evans(?) (A/N can't remember if this is his last name) was the oldest in the group at fifteen. He had brown hair, and gold eyes. He was in the tenth grade with Dee, sharing many classes with him.

"Well, I should think that he's the only bald boy here." Diana said, crossing her arms. She snapped her gum again, freaking out when she got some in her long blond hair. Diana Wood was fourteen years old. Sometimes she jokes that God put a curse on her making her fall into this group of friends.

'Of all the friends I could have, I have to be thrown in with the Village People.' was one thing she was known for saying when she felt she wasn't being appreciated by her friends.

Dee raised an eyebrow, "Bald?"

"Yeah, he looked sick." Diana said. She then frowned. "And there were people laughing, making fun of him."

"Huh…" Dee set up, crossing his arms. "Sometimes, I hate people."

JJ, or as his parents know him, Jemmy "JJ" Adams cuddled closer to Drake, who was in fact his long term boyfriend… well if you call three months long term.

"That's mean." he said, feeling sorry for this kid he hadn't even met yet.

'Hmm…' Dee's eyes went wide when he saw the one Diana had been talking about after school let out. It had to be him. There couldn't be two bald kids in this school, right? At least not two who looked sick like this teen did.

Dee was about to approach the boy when he noticed out of the corner of his eyes a group of jocks and cheerleader laughing and pointing.

His insides boiled as he made a fist. Trying to keep his cool, Dee started toward the boy, only to have someone grab his arm.

"What are you doing?"

Dee turned around to see one of his least favorite people, Berkeley Rose.

"What's it look like, nimrod? I'm going to go say hi to the new kid." Dee pulled his arm away from Berkeley.

"It could be catching," Berkeley said.

Dee rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot; if it was catching, do you really think he'd be here? And for all we know, he doesn't have a sickness; he could just be a very skinny kid trying to make a statement by shaving his head."

"Now piss off, I'm getting angry just looking at you."

Berkeley shoved Dee, then walked away, "your funereal." He tossed behind him.

Calming his features to that of a sane person, Dee walked over to the new kid.

The kid had his back to him; he was standing by the school gates, looking through his backpack. At this close range, Dee frowned. He could see every bone in this kid's body.

Knowing that he hadn't been noticed yet, Dee let himself look this boy up and down. He stared, interested at his head, having the urge to reach out and see what that fine peach fuzz felt like. He bet it was soft. It was just starting to grow in, but Dee could see that it was a sandy brown.

Having felt like he stood there long enough, Dee cleared his throat to get the other's attention. The boy in front of him jumped, dropping his bag. Dee felt a pang of guilt when he heard a soft moan of pain coming from the small boy as he turned around.

The boy's eyes were wide; he actually looked scared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Dee apologized. He grinned, rubbing a hand through his black hair.

The other still didn't speak.

"Uhh, well, I'm Dee. Dee Laytner. I thought I'd say hi and welcome you to the school…"

"Ryo Maclean," the boy finally said.

Dee smiled, bending down to pick up Ryo's bag.

"Once again, I'm sorry," Dee said, handing the bag to Ryo.

Ryo wasn't used to someone being nice to him and Dee caught the mistrust in his eyes. Dee didn't blame him one bit.

"Well, Ryo, me and my friends are meeting at my house to "Study"" he made air quotes when he said that, "would you like to come over… ahh," he smiled, "there's my friends now." He pointed behind Ryo to Drake, JJ and Diana.

Ryo blinked. 'Why, all of a sudden is someone inviting me to hang out?' The teen wondered.

"If you don't want to, I understand… studying is boring, but… we won't really be studying…" Dee grinned sheepishly. "Diana rented some movies, and she's going to be giving us makeovers." he said that with a straight face.

Ryo's eyes went wide, then the smallest of smiles quirked at his lips. The smile lit up his brown eyes, making his whole self come alive.

Dee didn't understand it, but the next thing he knew, he was grinning like an idiot. Seeing that smile really made him happy.

"Really?" Ryo quietly asked.

Dee laughed, "well, no, but I'm sure if we ask nicely, she won't mind giving us makeovers." Dee struck a pose, "how do you think I'd look with red lipstick and some of that stuff on my cheeks?"

"You mean blush? And maybe not red; that's too bold; you'd look nice in light pink." Ryo said, straight faced.

Dee tilted his head to the side, "really? Pink?"

Diana was the first to notice Dee and the boy from earlier; she pointed, "look."

JJ and Drake looked where Diana was pointing and smiled. They watched as Dee talked to the boy. The boy was shy at first, barely talking, but it seemed he opened up quickly and was joking back and forth with Dee. Both boys were smiling.

"You know, that kid's very cute." Diana mused. "Before I didn't see him up close."

JJ and Drake had to agree. "It's like as soon as he smiles, you forget that he's bald." Drake muttered, getting a jab in his side.

"Don't you dare fall for him." JJ pouted.

"Never, in a million years, baby." Drake said, kissing JJ on the nose.

Diana rolled her eyes, "get a room." she said, jokingly.

"Really? Pink?"

"So what are you guys talking about?" Diana asked, waking up to Dee and Ryo, JJ and Drake next to her.

"Oddly enough, makeup." Dee looked at his friends.

"Oh, are we getting tips, Angel?" Diana teased, draping her arms around Dee's shoulders. She and Dee were good friends and only platonically loved each other; which was a good thing since Dee was gay and all.

Dee mock sighed, "Diana, Diana, Diana, how many times do I have to tell you? I cannot love you back."

Diana mock pouted, "but Dee, I love you sooo much."

Drake and JJ rolled their eyes; they were used to the others teasing.

"Would you two grow up and Dee introduce us to your new friend." Drake said.

"Oh," Dee glanced over at Ryo. "Everyone, this is my newest friend, Ryo Maclean," he said, throwing a arm, gently around Ryo's shoulders.

Ryo blushed brightly, not used at all to someone being this close to him. He glanced at everyone, muttering a shy, "Hello."

"Ryo, this is the lovely Diana Wood. She's in love with me, but alas, she's not my type." Dee pointed to Diana, who in turn stuck her tongue at him.

"This is Jemmy Adams. He goes by JJ though. The guy next to him is Drake Evans and you might as well know from the start, they're gay and a couple. Why I'm telling you this now is because they don't know how to keep their hormones in check."

" Ain't that the truth?" Diana muttered.

Dee watched Ryo out of the corner of his eyes when he told him about JJ and Drake, wondering what his reaction would be. He'd hate it if his new friend turned out to be homophobic.

Ryo's eyes went wide and that was all. There was no look of disgust most people got on their face when they first learned about something like this. Dee smiled; the wide eyes were to be expected. Of course anyone would be surprised.

"And while we're on the subject," Diana said, with a smirk, "I think you should know that I am not in love with Dee, and the one hanging all over you is as gay as Richard Simmons."

Dee rolled his eyes, pouting. "Richard Simmons is not really gay!"

"Ohh, says you." Diana said. "He is so gay."

Dee glanced at Ryo, who had tensed up a little. "And I'm not hanging all over him; I'm just being nice. If I was flirting, he'd know."

"Uh, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll back away." Dee said, looking down at Ryo.

Ryo glanced up at Dee, his cheeks pink, "no, it's okay; we're friends right?"

Dee grinned. "Yeah, we are."

"Ah oh," Drake whispered in JJ's ear, "Dee's going to fall hard for this guy."

JJ mutely nodded.

A/N Richard Simmons, in case you don't know is a guy who made a lot of exercise tapes.(or so that's what I remember; I was really young at the time) Everyone called him gay because of how he acted, dressed, blah, blah, though I've never seen anything to actually prove that he is. Anyone know? Is he?

Diana: He so is.


	2. Ryo's Visit

A/N Thank you to the persons who told me Drake and Diana's real last names

To the review who asked if there was going to be flashbacks:

I often do flashbacks in my fics, so there is a good chance that this one will have flashbacks.

A/N # 2 I can't seem to remember if Dee was gay or bi. If he was bi, then this fic is even more AU, making him totally gay.

----

Dee smiled at Ryo, "so how bout it, Ryo?"

"How bout what?" Diana asked. She overheard Drake, and she had to agree. Oh yes, Dee was going to fall; he was going to fall so hard for this Ryo. Diana just hoped that Ryo returned the feelings when that time came.

"I asked him to join us at my house." Dee explained to Diana and the others.

"Oh, yeah, Ryo, you should come." JJ said, "we have lots of fun. Dee's a great host."

Dee grinned sheepishly, "Nah… you're just saying that because you like to eat my food."

"Well, true, but that wouldn't be nice to say." JJ teased.

"Well!" Dee huffed, "I've never." Dee started to pout, mockingly of course.

Ryo giggled, reminding Dee of wind chimes, "Dee, you're funny."

Dee scratched his head, "is that a good thing? Funny crazy, or funny ha ha?"

"Funny crazy," Drake answered before Ryo could.

"Hey!" Dee exclaimed, sticking his tongue at Drake.

---

"This is my room! That's my dresser. That's my bed. That's the closet." Dee pointed out everything in his room, being silly. "This is Diana's red skirt… hey, Diana, why is this here?" Dee held up the skirt, giving it a confused look.

Diana gave Dee a hurt look, snatching the skirt from his hands, "I'm disappointed; you don't remember?"

Thinking she was being serious; she sure looked it, Dee shook his head.

"Well, it was only our first time together." Diana huffed.

"What!?" Dee yelled, covering his ears. "Eww…"

"You hurt me with your words," Diana pouted.

"I can't help it… ewww…" Dee groaned, "That's so gross; don't even tease."

Ryo set down on Dee's bad, laughing lightly.

"Is the thought of having sex with a girl really that gross?" Diana asked, honestly wanting to know.

"Yes; I am gay, or have you forgotten."

"So then sex with a guy doesn't sound so gross?" Diana asked, plopping down next to Ryo on the bed.

Dee flushed, "hey, I'm not about to have this talk with you, and especially not in front of a straight guy. Do you want to traumatize him?"

At that everyone in the room turned to Ryo, who was flushing something fierce.

"It doesn't bug me, much," Ryo mumbled, "just don't give any bid details." Ryo continued to blush, looking away from everyone.

'Aww, he's so cute,' Dee thought, mentally smacking himself. He knew he shouldn't go thinking things like that about someone who would never be interested.

Of course, Dee had no idea if Ryo could ever be interested, and didn't want really want to face any rejection if he did start to like the sandy haired teen.

"Well in that case, yes, but I couldn't give you any details…" Dee started to say.

"Because he's still a virgin," Diana whispered in Ryo's ear; just loud enough for Dee and everyone else to hear, of course.

"Well, so are you, Diana." Dee countered, trying not to blush. 'Why do I feel the need to blush? I never used to blush so much,' Dee thought, perplexed.

Diana rolled her eyes, "let's face it, we're all virgins. We're 14 and 15 for Pete's sakes!"

---

After watching TV for a couple of hours, the teens walked to Dee's kitchen in search of something to eat.

"Mmm, chocolate cake!" JJ moaned, opening the fridge; he did it as if he lived here.

"Oh, Jesse made that," Dee said. Jesse was Dee's adopted dad. He wasn't home much.

"Can we eat it?" JJ asked, licking his lips at the thought of the chocolaty goodness filling his warm mouth.

Drake hated it when JJ did this; JJ knew how it affected him. Trying to look away from JJ as he licked his lips again, on purpose staring deeply into his boyfriend's eyes.

Dee shrugged, "sure, why not? Jesse just made it for me to enjoy. He probably expected I'd share it with you guys." Dee smiled, looking at Ryo, "help yourself, Ryo."

Ryo bit his lower lip, looking uncomfortable about something. He shuffled his feet, "I can't," he whispered.

Diana gave Ryo a shocked look, "why ever not?"

"Because of my sickness," Ryo mumbled. He hated this; whenever he talked about being sick, everyone started to treat him different; and soon people started to avoid him. It was hard.

"What?" Dee put a hand on Ryo's shoulder, "what did you say?" he asked.

Ryo looked anywhere but Dee's eyes as he whispered, "you guys already know I'm sick; that much is obvious." Ryo sighed, "I have Leukemia, but that's not all."

Dee gave Ryo's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I got cancer at the age of five, but when I turned ten, we learned that I had type 2 of diabetics."

Dee frowned. That sucked. Really, really sucked. And it wasn't fair. Oh-so-not fair. Ryo seemed like such a great guy, why should he have to get sick; and when he was just a baby?

"I've never known anyone whose sick with something so serious, so excuse me if I ever ask or say something that offends you. I say and ask things a lot with out thinking." Dee gave a small, sad smile. "I'm sorry, ya know?"

Ryo felt himself blushing, as he looked back into Dee's eyes. "Thanks. I don't mind any of you asking questions. I mean, I'd love to answer anything, rather then have people just assume things about me before asking."

"So can I ask something?" Diana whispered.

Ryo glanced at the blond, "sure."

"H-how are you doing right now?" Diana asked. The room was dead silent as they all looked at Ryo. If a pin dropped, it would be heard.

Ryo gave a big smile, "all in the clear for now. I went into remission last week… hehe, that's why I have peach fuzz on my head."

Four sighs sounded, making Ryo feel the best he had in a long time.

He had friends, and they cared about him; they didn't treat him like he was crippled.

But now JJ felt bad; he shut the fridge door, not really wanting to eat cake in front of Ryo when the teen could not. And that was saying something, because nothing could keep JJ away from sweets.

Ryo noticed this and waved his hands in front of his face, "no, no, no, eat it. I don't mind, really."

"Nah, maybe we should save it anyway…. Jesse might of wanted some." JJ said.

That wasn't true and JJ knew that; everyone knew Jesse liked to bake, but he didn't like chocolate at all.

"Wait, I know!" Dee exclaimed. "Jesse left some angel food cake; It's sugar free." Dee grinned at Ryo. "Can you eat that?"

Ryo thought for a moment, "yes, if you're sure it's sugar free."

Dee nodded his head, "it is." Dee said, happy that he had something sweet to offer his new friend.

A/N Please review!


	3. The spilled Coco

A/N

Italics mean flashbacks, memories, and such.

---

They were halfway through the angel food cake, when Ryo suddenly jumped up, a panicked look on his face.

Everyone looked at him, startled. They were worried that Ryo was hurt or something… Dee even panicked; maybe the cake hadn't been sugar free.

"Ryo, are you all right?" Dee asked, his dark eyes wide, clearly showing his worry.

Ryo gave an apologetic grin, "oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you; I'm fine, but I'm gonna be so dead when I get home."

"What, why?" Diana asked.

"I forgot to call mom and dad and let them know where I am." Ryo sighed, "they're sooo protective of me. I bet they're really worried."

"I'm sorry, Dee, but I've got to go." Ryo said, getting up from the table, "thank you for including me today. I've had a lot of fun." Ryo flashed Dee a sweet, cute smile.

Dee smiled back, "no problem… wait, are you walking home?" Dee asked, watching as Ryo got ready to leave.

Ryo nodded, lightly, "yeah, it's not that far."

Dee jumped up from the table, "I'll walk you." he offered. It was dark out, and there was no way he was going to let Ryo walk home alone. Ryo was just too cute for his own good.

Ryo flushed, "you don't have to do that."

"Ahh, but I want to." Dee said.

Diana nudged Drake in the side, whispering in his ear, "he looks like a love sick puppy; never has he offered to walk one of us home, and we're best friends."

"Yeah, but we live next door and across the street." Drake murmured out of the corner of his lips.

Diana lived on the left side of Dee, and JJ on the right. Drake, on the other hand lived right across the street.

Jesse Laytner had adopted Dee at the age of four; that was when five year old Drake, and four year old Diana and JJ meet the dark haired toddler.

"I'm Dee, wanna play?" The four year old held out a pudgy hand, grabbing the hand of four year old Diana.

"Okie! Let's wace." Diana gurgled.

"Kay. One, two, phee, go!" Dee hollered.

It didn't take long for the four to become fast friends, almost like siblings… They were still like siblings these days, but now Drake and JJ had admitted to having more then friend feelings for each other. Both boys, since an early age really got on well… too well. JJ was about eleven when he first realized he was in 'like' with the older Drake.

"I think I-I like him," JJ said, his eyes wide; he held his beating heart, watching as twelve year old Drake walked away.

The eleven year old flushed when Drake looked behind him, flashing him a smile and a wave.

And when Drake turned thirteen, he too realized his feelings for JJ were much deeper.

"Can it be? When he smiles at me my heart seems to stop beating… could I really… I know I'm gay, but do I really like my best friend?" Drake held his heart in the same manner JJ had done a year ago.

The thirteen year old smiled. "I think I do."

It was just recently, with many nudges and hints from Diana and Dee, that the two got together; though it was known since about the age of ten and eleven that the boys were gay. Everyone knew Dee was gay, as well.

"Dee, I think JJ and Drake like each other." Diana whispered. "Should we play matchmaker?"

Dee smiled a wickedly, handsome smile, "oh, yeah."

That was found out the hard way when a girl from Dee's class kissed him and he shouted 'eww'.

He was nine year old; he came out a year later at age ten.

Yes, it was a bit odd that out of four friends that meet at a very young age that three of them came out around the same time. But the four friends didn't really think so; they were happy, and that was all that mattered.

---

Ryo smiled at Dee, "thanks, Dee." he said, as they walked up to his house. As expected all the lights were on, and a pair of angry, worried parents were standing on the stoop.

"Randy Maclean! Do you not know what time it is?" Ryo's dad, Koji yelled, his face red.

Ryo hung his head, "sorry, ma, sorry, dad," he said. "I went to a friends house and I forgot to call you."

Ryo's mother, Hana, gave her son a startled look. It had been a long time since she'd heard the word 'friend' from her sickly son.

"Friend?" She asked, for the first time noticing Dee standing next to Ryo.

Ryo smiled, a truly dazzling smile, like no other smile Hana had ever seen before. "Mamma, this is Dee." Ryo nudged Dee, by putting his hand on the small of his back and pushing him forward.

Dee shivered by the contact, giving Hana and Koji a smile. He bowed, respectively, "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Maclean. I'm Dee Laytner, I go to Ryo's school."

Hana smiled, at once at Dee's side, "My, my, what a handsome, polite boy. You must come in…" Hana went on and on, fawning over Dee. It was as if she wanted to treat him sooo good so that Dee would never leave her Ryo friendless one day.

Ryo blushed by the way his mother… and father was treating Dee; it was as if Dee was a prince from a neighboring kingdom and his parents were Queen and King of this kingdom.

It was surprising that they weren't trying to hand feed him grapes or something.

"Hehe," Ryo suddenly giggled, laughing at the image of Dee being hand fed grapes by his mother and father.

Hana led Dee in their house, Ryo and Koji following.

"Here sit down," Hana said, gently shoving Dee down on a overstuffed chair.

Ryo walked over to Dee, sitting on the arm of the chair. Hana and Koji scrambled away, saying they would be fixing some snacks.

"Wow, your parents…."

Ryo made a face, "a bit overwhelming, huh? Sorry, they're not used to me having friends." Ryo looked down at Dee. "You don't have to stay, ya know?"

Dee shrugged, "Ahh, I don't mind. You're parents are cool. I can tell they love you very much."

Ryo nodded, "yeah, they do."

"Here, you go." Hana suddenly appeared, holding two hot cups of coco; sugar free of course.

She handed one to Ryo and one to Dee.

"It's cold outside, so you guys drink all of that." Hana then disappeared back into the kitchen.

Ryo blew on his drink, drinking it when it was cooled down a bit. He glanced at Dee as he drank, "is it okay?" He asked. Ryo of course was used to eating and drinking sugar free things, but people who were not, often times found some sugar free things gross.

Dee smiled, licking coco off his lips, "yep, it's good." he said.

"Good." Ryo said, going to take another drink. But things did not go as planned; Ryo's hand gave a involuntary twitch and he spilled his drink on his lap. Ryo yelped as the still somewhat hot liquid seeped through his pants. Not meaning to, Ryo jumped, falling right into Dee's lap.

"Ryo!" Dee set his drink down on the coffee table. "Are you okay?" he asked, trying not to think to hard on the fact that a cute boy was sitting in his lap.

"Y-yeah," Ryo mumbled, quite embarrassed. "It's a bit hot."

'You're telling me…' Dee blushed at his thoughts, shaking his head.

Dee stood up, still holding Ryo in his arms. "Can you walk?" he asked.

Ryo flushed… "It hurt when it rubs." He mumbled.

"I'll carry you… tell me how to get to the bathroom."

Dee picked up Ryo, fully supporting him in his arms. Fighting a blush, Ryo put his arms around Dee's neck.

"Out that door, then it's two doors down on the left side," Ryo said, pointing to a door.

Nodding, Dee started to walk.

'God, he smells good… no, Dee, bad thoughts, bad! He's straight!!'

---

Dee set Ryo down on the toilet, then made a face, as if just realizing something.

"You know… where the burn is… it'll be hard for you to clean up and bandage yourself…" Dee looked away from Ryo. "Should I get your dad? I'd do it for you, of course, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable… ya know, the whole gay thing."

Ryo smiled a shy smile, "umm… I really don't want my dad to touch me… down there, nor my mom…"

Ryo flushed, "I'd like you to do it; I trust you. I've just meet you, but I trust you. I don't believe you'd ever take advantage of me, or anyone else for that matter."

Dee gave Ryo a shocked look; he rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Aww, you're making me flush…"

Dee got a serious look on his face, "I'd never take advantage of anyone; ever!"

'Least of all someone as sweet and innocent as you.' Dee thought.

Going to Ryo's medicine cabinet, Dee got some gauze and burn cream. Then he got a rag, wetting it.

'I'm getting ready to touch him down there! So close to his…' Dee mentally smacked himself, 'best not to think of things like that…'

Going over to Ryo, Dee got on his knees in front of him. He looked up at Ryo. "You sure you don't care me doing this?"

"I-I don't care." Ryo said, biting his lower lip, "it's really hurting… please hurry."

Dee nodded, "all right." he said, undoing Ryo's pants with trembling fingers.

A/N Hahaha Mawhahaha. +Evil laugh+ Please review!


	4. Just hugging is fine

A/N Here's the next chapter! Enjoy. Thanks to my reviewers! Wow, I never expected so much. My other FAKE fic didn't get this many reviews when it started out, and it still doesn't, I don't think. Check it out if you can--- a shameless plug, I know. Sorry.

---

Pants undone, Dee gently pulled them down, careful not to touch Ryo's burnt thighs.

Dee winched, trying not to make a big deal out of what he was doing. He was doing nothing wrong! He was helping his friend.

"Does it look bad?" Ryo quietly asked.

'No, not at…' Dee flushed, shaking his head, "no, just a little red." he said, cautiously touching Ryo's thigh. "Does it hurt when I push here?"

Ryo winced, "yeah, a little." he said, sucking in his breath.

Ryo felt very shy; never before had he been this naked in front of someone other then a doctor or a nurse. He had to remind himself that he wasn't really naked. He was still wearing a shirt and his boxers. Dee was decent enough to push the boxers up, so he could see the burn and not pull them down.

Dee slowly ran his wet rag over Ryo's thighs, cleaning up the coco. That done, he put some burn cream on his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up before he applied it to Ryo's thighs.

Ryo jumped, letting out an startled 'eep' when he felt Dee start to rub the cream on his inner thighs. It felt strange; it hurt like heck, but… strangely enough… it felt good.

Shaking his head, Ryo looked up, closing his eyes.

"All done." Dee said, snapping Ryo out of his thoughts.

"Huh… done?" Ryo looked at Dee, who was now standing up. Ryo looked down at his legs, seeing that he was all bandaged up. He'd been in such a daze, he hadn't even realized what Dee was doing to him.

Holding a hand out, Dee smiled, helping Ryo to his feet.

"Thanks," Ryo said, flushing when Dee dangled his pants in front of his face.

"You're welcome, now where can we get you some new pants?" Dee asked. He smiled at the shy look on Ryo's face. He was too cute!

"My room." Ryo murmured.

---

Laying across Ryo's bed, Dee glanced over at the teen; Ryo's parents had begged him to stay the night, and who was Dee to refuse.

"Ryo, can I ask something?" Dee asked.

Ryo nodded, "Sure."

"I want to know if you can tell me about your past… about finding out you had cancer?" Dee wanted to know everything about Ryo.

Ryo smiled, happy someone was actually interested in hearing about his life.

"Okay," Ryo said, walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"I was five and I'd been having bad pains… so mom and dad took me to the hospital…"

(A/N Heh, I don't know doctor lingo, so some stuff is off. Sorry.)

The young sandy blond haired boy lay on the hospital bed, writhing in agony. The doctor and nurses around him were perplexed about his situation. The boy of five had come in for a cheek up and the next thing everyone knew he was in throws of pain.

"Ryo."

A white light was shown in Ryo's face, but the toddler barely registered it.

"Ryo, can you hear me?"

"Mm," the toddler moaned, tears streaming down his face.

'Not again, not again,' he thought, holding his middle.

What Ryo didn't realize was that he had spoken out loud.

"Not again?" the doctor asked. The doctor was a young man, in his early twenties; most knew him as Hatori. Hatori Sohma. (Not a crossover: just borrowing the name)

"You've had pains like this before?" Hatori sighed, "why wasn't I informed?"

"S-sorry, I-I thought they'd g-go away," Ryo stuttered.

"Nurse!" Hatori barked, "get a IV in this boy."

"Yes, Doctor!" the nurse, Tohru nodded, grabbing an IV line. She smiled down at Ryo, "Sorry, Ryo, this will sting a little." she said as she stuck the needle in his vain.

Because of the pain he was already in, Ryo barely felt the little prick of the needle.

"Three ccs of morphine," Hatori said, as Tohru put the drugs in the IV.

"Ryo, we'll be doing numerous tests on you to try and figure out what's causing this pain of yours." Hatori said as Ryo's fell into a drug induced sleep.

"The next thing I knew, I was awake in a room with my mom and dad." Ryo told Dee. "Mom was crying and dad's face was red."

Ryo sighed, "it wasn't good news… it was the worse news we ever expected to hear. It shattered our whole world."

Dee frowned, fighting the urge to hug Ryo. It wouldn't be right; they were alone, laying on a bed and it was known that he was gay.

Dee settled for patting Ryo on the shoulder. Ryo looked at Dee and smiled.

"Doctor Hatori told us that I had cancer…" Ryo murmured.

"He can't have cancer!" Hana exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. She went to Ryo, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"I don't want him to leave me; I won't let him die!"

Hearing that made Ryo gasp, "d-die! Mommy, I don't want to die." Ryo cried, snuggling into his mother's arms.

"I member when poppy died. They put him in the ground. Mama, did you know the ground is very dark?" Ryo sniffed. "I'm scared of the dark." Ryo sobbed.

Koji went to his son's side, "Shh, don't cry. Ryo, you won't die." he said, firmly.

The man looked at the doctor, Hatori. "Right?" he asked.

Hatori sighed. "I'm sorry, with things like this we can never know for sure what will happen; there is something we can do to help make things better for Ryo."

"What?" Hana asked, still crying.

"Step one to his recovery and remission is chemotherapy."

Ryo stopped talking, his voice choked up, "is it okay if we save the rest of the story for later?" Ryo looked away from Dee. "Besides… I can't remember very well anymore… it happened such a long time ago."

'Hell with it being wrong…' Dee grabbed Ryo, pulling the teen to his chest.

Ryo gasped, melting into the hug. "Dee?" he murmured.

"Sorry, Ryo… I just really felt like hugging you… I told myself I shouldn't, because it might give off the wrong signal, but… I just couldn't help myself." Dee hugged Ryo tighter. "I don't want to see you sad. Don't be sad. The past is the past and you're here in the present… and you're doing well."

Ryo felt himself grinning; he didn't mind the hug at all. It was just a hug, and it really was welcome relief.

"Thank you, Dee." Ryo breathed, finding himself snuggling closer to the dark haired teen.

A/N Please review!


	5. You're Beautiful

"Sorry," Dee repeated, finally pulling away from Ryo… Rather, he tried to pull away from Ryo, but he found Ryo just wouldn't let him go.

"It's okay; can't we just… could you just hold me a little longer?" Ryo blushed.

Dee blinked, surprised, but he didn't mind at all, that was for sure. "Sure." he said.

It was then that Dee decided he would always be there for Ryo and protect him no matter what. Ryo may be straight and he may never have feelings for Dee, but that didn't stop Dee from falling for him.

And like his friends had thought, Dee fell hard.

Ryo bit his lower lip, "Dee, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I want to learn about you, too. How'd you know you were gay?" Ryo asked quietly.

"That's not a big story like yours." Dee said, "I just never had any feelings for girls. Never. But…"

'Is it really all right for me to explain this as I'm snuggling with him?' Dee thought. Surely it would make him uncomfortable.

"But… it was another story for guys… I liked them, that became more then clear in gym class." Dee blushed. "You know… in the shower room…"

Ryo's eyes went wide, "oh, I see."

Dee expected Ryo to pull away from him, and was pleased that he did not.

"Why do you ask anyway?" Dee wondered.

"Just curious, I guess." Ryo answered back.

"Oh." 'It's wishful thinking on my part, thinking it could be more…' Dee lightly sighed.

---

"Dee!" Diana yelled, running up to him.

It was Monday, everyone's most dreaded day. School would be starting in fifteen minutes.

Diana caught up with Dee, huffing and puffing, so out of breath. "Shesh, I need to get in shape." Diana gasped, holding her sides.

Dee rolled his eyes, "what?" he asked.

Diana grinned wickedly, "you stayed the night with Ryo. Did anything happen?"

"Of course not." Dee felt a pang in his heart.

"Oh," Diana frowned, "you do like him, don't you?"

Dee felt his face heat up.

"You do!" Diana patted Dee on the back, "I can't say for sure, but I have a feeling Ryo is gay or at least bi. I don't know why I feel this way. Maybe it's because I have such good gaydar, what with being friends with the Village People."

"Diana!" Dee playfully smacked Diana over the head, "don't call us that… wait, what did you say about Ryo?"

Diana giggled, "Y.M.C.A," she started to teasingly sing.

"Diana!" Dee groaned. "Don't tell me what you meant, and I'll tell Rose you're in love with him." Dee threatened.

Diana's eyes went wide. "Eww, God no, anything but that."

"Well, what did you mean?"

"Well, it's just a feeling I have. Call it women intuition or something. And he sure did seem to blush a lot around you."

Dee tilted his head to the side, "he does?"

"Yeah, but it could be just because he's really shy, but for some reason I think there's a deeper reason for his blushing."

Diana shrugged, "I could be wrong, but Ryo reminds me a little of JJ when he first started to like Drake."

Dee shook his head, "it couldn't… I mean, Ryo like me!"

Diana smiled, "I think so, but I don't think he really realizes he does, yet."

"How would I ever know? It's not like I could ask him. If I ask, then that will basically be telling him that I like him and if Ryo doesn't like me… he won't want to be my friend anymore. He'll feel uncomfortable around me." Dee sighed.

"Well, all I'll say is that you'll never know unless you ask, but who knows, maybe Ryo will realize how he feels and tell you. It would be easier for Ryo, because he knows you're gay, so he has a good chance at a good reaction from you, whereas it's hard for you, because you don't know if Ryo could be gay."

"I'm sure things will work out." Diana patted Dee on the shoulder.

---

"Would you look at him. He's so skinny. Eww, I've never seen someone that skinny, it's kinda gross."

"Yeah, and look at how bold he is. I'm so glad I don't look like that."

Dee's blood boiled. Currently he was in a class that was a mixture of ninth, tenth and eleventh graders. He was so mad; how could people be so heartless, and they weren't even trying to be quiet?

Dee glanced over at Ryo, who was sitting three desks away from the talking girls. He was slumped over his desk, his head in his arms. Dee's heart stopped as Ryo looked up, a sorrowful look in his eyes. He looked so sad and hurt.

'Ryo, don't listen to them. There's nothing wrong with you. You're beautiful.'

When the bell rung, Ryo bolted up, rushing out of the classroom.

Dee got to his feet, following him. On his way out of the room, he rudely bumped into the gossiping girls.

---

"Ryo." Dee called, catching up with the sad teen. He grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't listen to them." Dee said, frowning at how sad Ryo looked.

Ryo looked up at Dee, his face falling, "it's hard not to," he whispered.

"Ryo, I know this isn't something you want to hear from me, another guy, but… you're… beautiful. There's nothing 'eww' about you." Dee blushed. 'Can't believe I just said that.'

Dee glanced at Ryo, who was bright red now.

"T-thanks," Ryo stuttered. He didn't think so, but he was happy someone else thought so. He was very happy that that someone was Dee. Ryo just didn't know why that made him so happy.

Dee smiled, glad Ryo hadn't reacted too badly. It wasn't everyday some you got called beautiful by another guy.

Reaching out, Dee brushed away a tear from Ryo's cheek.

"Don't cry. Those girls are stupid. I don't want you to cry… it makes me… sad." Dee looked away from Ryo, frowning.

Ryo smiled, "I'm not crying because I'm sad; I'm happy. I'm happy I met you and we became friends." Ryo flushed, "I never saw myself having real friends."

Dee grinned, "Well, you do. Me, Diana, JJ and Drake, we're all your real friends."

Throwing caution to the wind, Dee hugged Ryo.

A/N Please review!


	6. Can I kiss you?

The hug was so unexpected that it made the much smaller teen stumble back a few steps. This resulted in Ryo tripping over his own two feet.

The fifteen year old let out a gasp as he fell to the ground with the much heavier weight of fourteen year old Dee landing on him.

Ryo winced in pain, biting his lower lip.

Dee quickly scrabbled off Ryo, his eyes wide in fright and worry. "Ryo, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Dee asked, helping Ryo to his feet.

The weak teen smiled, trying to hide the pain he was feeling. "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. It wasn't that big of a deal; he'd been in much worse pain. His back would probably bruise, but it wasn't the end of the world.

One bruise wouldn't kill him, but if his parents saw it, Ryo was sure they'd panic, thinking the cancer had returned. Ryo sighed. Every time he got a bruise, he was always dragged off to the hospital so it could be determined if it was a regular bruise or not.

Dee gave Ryo a sideways look, one step away from sighing in relief, but there was just something about Ryo that told him he wasn't being truthful.

"You sure?" Dee asked.

Ryo smiled, surprising Dee with a hug. Dee was proud to admit he didn't fall as Ryo did, though this hug was just as unexpected.

"Don't hug me like that," Ryo said, looking up at Dee, his face flushed.

"You don't want me to hug you?" Dee asked, perplexed, because Ryo had just hugged him and was still holding him.

Ryo shook his head, "no, I didn't mean that. Umm… what I mean is… well… you really startled me… and I'm not very strong… you hugged me so fast and it was so unexpected…"

Dee grinned; it was so cute how flushed Ryo was as he tried to get his point across.

"I think I understand."

"Really?"

Dee nodded, "yeah, I'll remind myself not to suddenly do something like that again. I'm sorry you fell."

"It's okay." Ryo grinned, his eyes shining, his cheeks flushed. He lowered his head against Dee's chest, sighing deeply.

"I wanna…" Ryo murmured.

"What?" Dee tilted his head to the side, looking down at Ryo as he suddenly clamped up.

Ryo looked up at Dee, his face flaring up. "N-nothing… umm, well, I was just…" Ryo paused, as if trying to think of what to say. "well, I was going to ask you… if I could come over again, if the others were going to again…"

For some reason to Dee that didn't sound like the truth. It was almost as if Ryo had wanted to ask or tell Dee something else, but at the last minute he chickened out, saying something different.

Dee shook his head, pushing those thoughts away.

"Of course." Dee grinned, then flushed. They were still embracing in the middle of the school ground. Ryo seemed to come to realize this, too, and quickly pulled away from Dee, a cute tinge spraying over his equally cute nose.

---

This was a setup, Dee was sure. He crossed his arms, cursing and thanking his friends at the same time. At the last minute all three of his friends had pulled out, saying they had a change of plans. Dee and Ryo were already at Dee's house, and Dee really didn't want Ryo to leave.

'Oh, yes, I'm sure Diana had a talk with JJ and Drake.' Dee glanced over at Ryo, who was sitting on his bed, looking around the room at… the posters on his wall.

Dee blushed, realizing how it must look to Ryo, seeing all these posters of hunky heartthrobs. It was probably a little uncomfortable to Ryo.

"Ohh!" Ryo jumped up from Dee's bed, going to one poster. "That's Johnny Depp. I just saw Pirates of the Caribbean 2." Ryo grinned, "he's so funny in it."

Dee chuckled. "Yeah." 'Not to mention very hot.'

Ryo walked around the room, looking at each poster, "Jake Gillanhal(SP?) and Heath Legder.(SP?)"

Dee nodded, looking at the poster from 'Brokeback Mountain.'

"That was a sad movie," Ryo murmured.

Dee blinked, surprised, "what, you've seen it?"

"Yeh huh, mom made dad and I watch it." Ryo grinned, "and would you believe it, my dad had tears in his eyes, though he claimed he got some dust in them."

Dee grinned; thinking about Ryo watching a homosexual movie with his parents was rather amusing. Ryo must have been very uncomfortable. He could just imagine the look on Ryo's face when he realized what kind of movie he was watching.

"So what do you want to do?" Dee asked Ryo. "Sorry that the others flaked out. Not going into too much detail, JJ and Drake were a little too busy to come over and Diana decided to go to one of her girl friend's houses."

"Oh, that's okay." Ryo smiled. He liked spending time with Dee.

Ryo shrugged, returning to Dee's bed. He set down, glancing over at Dee. "I don't know what I want to do. I suppose we can do whatever you want to."

Dee almost smirked, dirty thoughts quickly assaulting his mind.

"How bout…" 'Making out… "uh…" Dee chuckled. "I don't know either."

Ryo started to laugh, Dee soon joining in.

"Well, we're never going to get anywhere if we go at this pace… so…" Ryo giggled, grabbing one of Dee's pillows. "Pillow fight," Ryo shouted, just as he smacked Dee with the fluffy pillow.

"Hey!" Dee shouted. He quickly grabbed a pillow and stood in a pillow fighting stance. "I'll get you for that."

"You don't have the guts," Ryo taunted, backing away from Dee. "You wouldn't hit me, now would you?"

"Oh, that's where you're wrong; you may be weaker then the average person, but you're not glass and a harmless pillow whack to the head won't hurt you."

For some reason Ryo beamed, catching Dee off guard.

That was so totally true. Ryo wasn't a glass doll that would break at any given moment. He hated the way everyone always coddled him, not letting him have any fun. Everyone always treated him like a invalid, as if he was too sick to do anything, but Dee treated him differently. Dee saw that under the sickness, Ryo was just like any other person.

That made Ryo so happy.

Whack!

"Ah…" Ryo stared at Dee with wide eyes, a hand going to his head. "You really _did _hit me." His voice sounded amazed. He blinked few minutes, dropping his pillow. "Haha, I can't believe you did that." Ryo bent over, laughing.

Dee blinked. He hadn't hurt Ryo, had he?

"Dee, you're the first one to treat me normally. Thank you."

Dee smiled. "You're welcome."

Dee dropped his pillow and walked over to Ryo, who almost looked like he was glowing from happiness.

"I don't want to startle you, so I'll tell you. I'm going to hug in in two seconds."

Ryo looked up, blushing. He grinned, nodding his head. "Okay."

'Aww…' Dee stepped closer to Ryo, hugging him as tightly as Ryo could stand.

Not really thinking, Dee breathed in Ryo's ear, "would it be okay if I kissed you?"

'Ahhh, why did I ask that!? Stupid Dee! Stupid! Can't I control my hormones?'

A/N Yay! Cliffie!! Please review!


	7. The Truth Found Out

Ryo's eyes blinked; he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. His face colored slightly as he looked over at Dee. Dee looked down, not knowing what to do; had he really just asked that? Yes, he had; now he had to suffer the consequences.

Ryo bit his lower lip, knowing, but not really understanding why he wanted to tell Dee yes. He liked Dee, yes, but how much, honestly?

Dee glanced up at Ryo, his eyes wondering. Why hadn't Ryo answered yet? Was he so mad, that he couldn't think of anything to say? Was he considering it? What was going through the sandy brunette's head?

"Sorry, Ryo." Dee stood up. "I guess… I spoke without thinking…"

He'd really, really wanted to ask Ryo that and knew he liked Ryo, but he'd told himself to not do anything. He didn't want to lose Ryo as a friend.

Now he'd gone and screwed everything up.

Dee walked toward his door, "I'll just leave…" His hand on the doorknob, Dee was almost out the door when Ryo's soft voice stopped him.

"Dee… wait…" Ryo whispered.

Dee stopped, his heart jumping into his throat. "What?" he asked.

Ryo slowly got up from the bed, and walked over to Dee. Standing close behind him, he slightly smiled. "This is your room… and your house… if anyone should leave, it's me… but…"

Dee looked at Ryo, his face flushing. How stupid could he be? 'I'll just leave…' He rolled his eyes, 'yeah, I'll leave my own room.'

"…I don't want to leave…"

_I don't want to leave _

'What?' Dee blinked.

_I don't want to leave _

"Did you just say…?" Dee was confused; why would Ryo want to stay after he'd just hit on him.

"You know, Dee, you're the only person since I've gotten sick to treat me like a real person." Ryo smiled, though he was still blushing brightly.

"You are a real person…" Dee started.

"I don't know when I started to li… umm, well that is…" Ryo looked down, getting tongue-tied. "I think… well, Dee… uhh…" Ryo groaned, grabbing his head. 'Why can't I just say it?'

"Ryo, are you okay?" Dee asked, feeing worried. Ryo wasn't in pain was he? Dee sure hoped not.

"No, I'm not. My mind's all discombobulated. I don't know up from down. I don't know how to say what I want to say. I don't even know what it is I truly want to say."

Dee blinked.

"In other words, I'm confused…" Ryo whispered.

"Ryo… I won't lie… I do like you, but I guess that's already a known fact. I'm sorry. I will never push you into anything…" Dee smiled, "we can go back to the way things were before. I don't want my feelings to confuse you."

Dee sighed, "I'm sure in time, I'll be able to move on." 'Or at least pretend to…'

Ryo quickly shook his head, "no… that is… I'm confused because… because… ahh… I think I like you, too, but I just don't know, because I've never thought of anybody this way, let alone another guy." Ryo said all in one breath, his face getting redder and redder.

Dee felt his heart flutter… Ryo liked him! Him! Was what Diana said true?

"…and… and… yes." Ryo gave Dee a shaky smile.

Dee blinked. Huh? Yes what…?

"I'm sorry, what do you mean… yes?"

"You asked if you could kiss me… remember?"

Remember! Of course Dee remembered.

"You really don't mind…?" Dee started, moving closer to Ryo.

Ryo shook his head, "no… I think getting my first kiss from you would be nice…"

Dee grinned, reaching out to cup Ryo's chin, "yeah, really nice…"

Tilting Ryo's chin up, Dee bent down bringing his lips so close to Ryo's that he could feel Ryo's breath hitting his face; their lips were almost touching, making Dee's heart do flip-flops.

"Dee!" A loud male voice barked.

Letting out an surprised and embarrassed yelp, Ryo quickly jumped away from Dee, as if they'd been caught doing something illegal.

Dee slapped a hand over his face, groaning.

_Jesse! _

Why did his adoptive father have the worst timing in the world?

"Upstairs." Dee yelled, throwing Ryo a apologetic smile, mouthing 'sorry.'

"Is your friend Ryo with you?" Jesse asked, poking his head in Dee's room.

Dee nodded, pointing to Ryo, who smiled politely at Jesse.

Jesse gave the fifteen year old a sympathetic look, walking over to him. "Your father's on the phone." He said, handing a cordless phone to a very confused looking Ryo.

---

"What's happening?" Diana whispered. She, JJ Drake and Dee were sitting in a waiting room in the Clover Bell Center for Women.

Dee shrugged. "I dunno; Mr. MacLean talked to Ryo for a moment, then Ryo took off, running out of my room. I, of course gave chase, but Jesse stopped me." Dee sighed. "Jesse said Mr. MacLean was on his way to pick up Ryo, and I should let him go. It's a family thing." Jesse then told Dee all that he knew; which wasn't much. All he knew was that Mrs. MacLean had been taken to Clover for some reason. Dee then in turn called all his friends and they'd hurried over. So far, they hadn't seen Ryo or Mr. MacLean; they were most likely with Mrs. MacLean.

Diana frowned, "since were here at Clover, you know what that must mean, don't you?"

The boys shrugged, not really knowing what kind of center Clover was. Diana rolled her eyes. "Clover specializes in delivering high risk babies."

"What?" Dee shook his head, "but Mrs. MacLean isn't even pregnant… sure, she's a little plump, but not…"

"Well Einstein, if we're here, then it has to mean somebody is pregnant and I'm sure it's not Mr. MacLean."

---

"Tell him, Koji…" Hana whispered, breathing hard. She was heavy in labor; so much in pain.

Ryo hung his head, a heavy feeling in his heart. He was so confused. He hadn't even been told that his mother was six months pregnant; he'd always thought she was just gaining weight or something.

Turns out, Hana and Koji never told Ryo they were expecting a child, because it had been known since day one that the birth could be very risky. Hana's heart just wasn't very strong; birthing a baby would surly put her at death's doors.

But Hana resisted having a abortion. She'd have this baby; she wanted this baby and she'd make it no matter what.

Ryo felt tears in his eyes. Why hadn't he been told? He hated to think his parents had been holding something from him.

Koji MacLean sighed. They'd just told Ryo one secret… and now he was about to do another.

"Hana…" Koji whispered.

"What?" Ryo gave his father a pleading look. "Dad, what?"

"Look, Ryo… this is hard…" Koji sighed. "I guess I'll start from the beginning."

"I was just a baby, who'd been taken in by an American family. The MacLean's."

Ryo nodded. He always had wondered why they had a American last name.

"So… well, this family had a son. Frank MacLean…" Koji looked away from Ryo, taking his weak wife's hand in his. "Frank, when he was about seventeen met this Japanese women… we don't know her name or anything about her… well, eight months after he and this girl started dating… a baby boy was born… you. The girl, only fifteen or so, panicked. She was much too young to care for you… She threw you off onto Frank and fled with her family."

Ryo looked at his dad with wide eyes, a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Frank was also young, but did his best to be a good father… He w-was very fond of you… He loved you a lot. Frank left you with me and my new wife, Hana, when he had to travel somewhere for his job. You were about three then. You don't remember, do you?"

Ryo shook his head.

"You were crying and clinging to Frank, but finally you came with Hana and me." Koji looked up. "We already loved you, of course, but we fell even more in love with you; you lived with us for a whole year as your father worked overseas."

"I had just had my first miscarriages, and been told by doctors I should never get pregnant or I'd risk my health or even my life, when we got a call from one of Frank's colleagues." Hana said, in-between gasps. The baby was so ready to be born. Hana could feel the small life in her begging to be set free.

"Frank had been shot, mistaken for somebody else." Koji sadly said.

"That was when we adopted you. There was no question about it; we knew we loved you and even thought of you as our own. You'd lived with us for so long and even came to call me 'mama'." Hana smiled. "You never wondered why you didn't look fully Japanese?"

Ryo shook his head, "no. I didn't question why I looked different; I didn't have any reason to."

"We should have told you from the start, Ryo." Koji placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder. "We're sorry."

"You're still my parents…" Ryo blinked back tears. "Still my mom and dad…"

"Ahha! Koji!" Hana screamed, grabbing her stomach. "Get… doctor!" Ryo's eyes went wide when Hana's heart monitor flat lined.

A lot of things happened at once; doctors rushed in the room, going to Hana's side. They worked hard, doing everything they could to bring the women back. Ryo was roughly pushed from the room, crying for his mother. What had happened to her? Was she going to be okay? Why wouldn't they let him stay?

"Hana… baby!" Ryo heard Koji yell. There was the sound of sighing from all the doctors and nurses in the room.

'It's beating again…?' Ryo bit his lower lip.

"Hana, stay with us…" Ryo heard someone say.

"Hana, don't leave me…" Koji could be heard crying.

Ryo glued his face to the little window on Hana's door, trying to see what was going on, but of course he couldn't see anything.

The room went completely silent, making Ryo cringe, worried. Then the most angelic sound could be heard. The crying of a baby.

A/N Please review. So now you know why both of Ryo's parents are Japanese, but still have the American last name of 'MacLean.'

Aww, darn, the kiss was interrupted. Maybe they'll kiss in the next chapter.


	8. The much awaited Kiss

To greenmeat:

Hmm, sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you.

So some info to help clear things up.

Ryo's dad was adopted into the Maclean family. (An American family)

Frank Maclean (Ryo's real dad and Koji's adoptive brother) had Ryo with a Japanese woman. Frank left Ryo to Koji and Hana when he went overseas for work. He was killed when Ryo was four. Koji adopted Ryo and a year later when Ryo was five it was found out that Ryo had Leukemia.

The baby (that was just born) would be at risk because as I said, Hana's heart is too weak to birth babies.

Does that clear everything up? Hope so. Erm, all this info is in the fic, just guess you didn't remember. J

So here's the next chapter! No more confusing stuff (I hope). . . Fluff. . . Angst. . . Fluff. . .

---

Dee blinked. "Excuse me; run that by me again." He gave Ryo a soft smile, patting the clearly stressed out teen on the head. He and Ryo were alone in the centers waiting room. JJ, Drake and Diana had left to go get everyone something to eat, while they waited for news on Ryo's mother.

Ryo sighed, "Mom's all preggy and she never told me." Ryo pouted. "They didn't think I was strong enough to live with the news that she could be at risk. . . That the baby could be at risk when it's born." Ryo crossed his arms.

"Why would the baby be at risk?" Dee asked, scared for Ryo's mother and new sibling.

"Mom's always been a small person. She has a weak heart and just doesn't have what it takes to birth a baby. . . At least that's what dad told me." Ryo looked down. "I'm really scared." He whispered.

Dee's heart clenched. "Shh," he glanced around, making sure nobody was watching, and then wrapped an arm around Ryo, pulling him to his chest, "I'm sure she'll come through. She may have a weak heart, but the woman I saw was a very strong person. If anyone can make it through a difficult birth, it's your mother."

Ryo smiled, burying his face against Dee's chest. "I hope you're right."

Dee sighed, glad that Ryo didn't seem to care being in his arms like this, even when they were in a public place like this. He tightened his hold on Ryo, running his fingers over the little tuffs of hair Ryo had on his mostly bald head.

Ryo pulled away from Dee, his face flushed.

"What?" Dee blinked. "I do something wrong?"

"N-no," Ryo stuttered.

"Then why do you look so red?" Dee asked.

"Mmm. . . Y-you were touching my. . ."

"Oh. . ." Dee smiled. "You're self-conscious about having your head touched, right?"

"Mmm," Ryo nodded. "It's ugly. . . I don't like people touching. . ."

Dee snorted, "It is not; just because you're mostly bald, doesn't mean you're ugly. . . Or your head's ugly."

Smiling, Dee pulled Ryo back to him, kissing Ryo right on the top of his head. "I see nothing ugly."

Ryo's eyes widened, a hand automatically going to his head. Dee smiled, making Ryo's stomach do summersaults.

"I. . . T-thank you." Ryo glanced down, hands in his lap.

"This looks awful suspicious," a teasing voice spoke up, making Ryo and Dee jump.

"JJ," Drake playfully smacked his boyfriend on the arm. "Be nice."

"We weren't doing anything," Dee muttered, rolling his eyes. Look at where we are, Dee wanted to say.

"Course not," Diana said, handing Ryo a sandwich. She smiled. "It's safe for you to eat. Not loaded with fat like Dee's . . . the pig." She said, as JJ handed Dee a sandwich stuffed with meat, cheese and other fattening toppings.

Ryo smiled, happy Diana had remembered he had diabetes, when he had forgotten to remind her and the others as they left to go get them something to eat.

Dee pouted. "I am not a pig." He grinned, stuffing half the sandwich in his mouth.

Everyone cracked up, then hushed, remembering where they were.

---

"Ryo," Dee whispered, giving the teen a light nudge. Ryo was sound asleep, lying against Dee's shoulder. Standing over Dee and Ryo was Ryo's father, Koji.

"Nother ten minutes, dad." Ryo mumbled, snuggling closer to Dee. Dee blushed, looking at Koji.

"You're going to have to try harder then that, Dee; Ryo's the hardest to wake up."

Koji looked exhausted, but not like a man would if his wife were on a death bed. This gave Dee some hope that everything was okay.

"Ryo." Dee said, louder.

Ryo mumbled something, hugging Dee's waist.

Dee blinked, looking up at Koji. "I think he called me Teddy."

Koji's face broke in a smile, "Ah, Ryo did have a teddy bear once. . . Guess you remind him of it."

Dee blushed, shaking his head. "Ryo wake up; get out of your dream, I'm not a teddy bear." 'Though I do love this snuggling. . . Hehe, good thing Mr. Maclean is so understanding. Probably has no idea that I'm gay and corrupting his son. . .'

Ryo blinked, one eye popping open. When the teen saw how close he was to Dee, how he was holding Dee, Ryo bolted away from him, his face turning blood red.

He then noticed Koji. "D-dad. . ." Ryo stuttered, his face growing even redder.

Koji smiled, "Ryo, lucky Dee's such a good friend. You were one step from drooling on him."

Ryo slapped a hand over his face, his heart beating a mile a minute. "I was not." Ryo insisted.

Dee chuckled, "well, my neck is a little wet." He teased.

"My. . . My lips were not touching your neck!" Ryo blushed.

Koji set down next to Ryo, "he's teasing. . . Ryo, your mother. . ."

"Oh Mom!" Ryo bolted up. "Is e-everything okay?"

"Calm down," Koji said, worriedly looking at Ryo.

"I'm fine! I'm not sick!" Ryo blinked back tears. "Stop treating me like glass! Mom is the one. . . You should be. . . Mom!"

Koji went over to Ryo, pulling him into a hug, "I know, I know."

Dee sighed, looking down. Was everything okay?

Diana, JJ and Drake were still asleep on the floor, undisturbed by everything that was going on.

It was night now at the center, and even though Ryo had said he'd be fine waiting on his own, Dee, Diana, JJ and Drake had refuse to leave him.

"Your mother is fine. She's asleep right now, but out of the woods." Koji smiled, sitting Ryo back down.

Ryo smiled, blinking his tears away. "Really?"

"Yeah. Boy was she a trooper. Her heart barely had the get go to push the baby through her body, but something. . . God gave her enough strength to hold out." Koji smiled.

"The. . . Baby?" Ryo whispered. The baby would be three months early.

Koji glanced down. "She's a three month preemie. One pound, five ounces."

"A sister?" Ryo whispered.

"Mm," Koji nodded. "She's hooked up to a monitor, that's doing her breathing for her. Her lungs aren't fully developed yet. She has to stay at the hospital, until she's bigger."

"Bu-but she'll live, right? She'll be okay?"

Koji shrugged, "nobody can say. It's all really up to her and God."

Ryo nodded, "I understand. Okay." He blew out a big puff of air, standing up. "Can we see her?"

---

"Aww," Diana whispered, nose against the glass. "So many babies; which one?" she asked.

Koji pointed to the baby closest to where Diana was. The baby was hooked to many tubes; her eyes were closed, and she was bundled in a pink blanket.

"She's so small." Ryo put his hand on the glass separating everyone from the babies.

Koji nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. "She is."

A nurse dressed in a sterilized smock, gloves, goggles and a face mask walked over to the baby, gently picking her up, careful of her tubes.

She held her up for everyone to look at, a small smile noticeable through her clear mask.

Ryo's heart melted. "She looks so cute."

Dee glanced at Koji out of the corner of his eyes, seeing he was clearly not paying attention to him and the others; his eyes were glued to the baby. He walked over to Ryo, pulling him into a quick hug. "She looks like a fighter." he said into Ryo's ear.

Ryo blushed.

"Yeah," JJ pumped his fist; Drake hushed him, reminding him where they were. JJ blushed, looking down at his feet. He mumbled a sorry toward Koji, but the man hadn't even noticed his outburst.

"Dad," Ryo gently pulled away from Dee, walking over to his dad. "Have you named her yet?" He asked, watching as the nurse placed the baby back into her bed.

"Yes." Koji looked away from his daughter. "Anna-Sophia."

Ryo blinked. "Huh? You couldn't stick with one name? You had to give her two. . . And it's not even Japanese."

Koji grinned, thumping Ryo on the nose. "Hush you. We quite like the name, Japanese or not."

"Anna-Sophia. . ." Ryo tried out the name, finding it rolled right off his tongue. It was easy to say and very pretty. Anna by itself was too plain for a beautiful baby like Anna-Sophia, and Sophia was too old sounding, but put the two names together and. . . It just worked.

Ryo smiled, "I like it too."

---

"Deeeee!" Ryo yelled, running over to Dee. He smiled up at Dee, a small blush on his cheeks. He gave a small giggle, completely confusing Dee.

"What?" Dee blinked.

"It's been three weeks since Anna-Sophia's been in the hospital. Dad told me that she's been taken off those breathing machine thingies. She can use her own lungs now!" Ryo beamed. "Isn't that great!?"

Dee smiled, hugging Ryo, ruffling his baby fine hair that now completely covered his head. "Yes, that's great."

Ryo blushed, pulling away from Dee. He tapped a finger to his lips, looking like he was thinking about something.

"You know, Dee, remember when you asked me if you could kiss me. . . Then we almost did, but then we were interrupted? We've sorta been acting like nothing happened. . . What with everything that's been going on with my family. . . I understand you've been giving me space and all, but. . . Umm," Ryo looked down.

"I really do like you." Ryo whispered. "I didn't just say I did. . . I've had a lot of time to think. . . And I know. . ."

Blushing, Ryo looked up at Dee, "can we try that kiss again?"

Dee's heart flipped flopped. "You really mean it?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

Ryo nodded, "yes." He said, stepping closer to Dee.

Dee looked around, "now?"

"Nobody is around."

"B-but, we're on school grounds," Dee blushed.

Ryo shrugged, "I don't care. Kids here already avoid me. Why should I care if they see us? They already know you're gay, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, are you going to kiss me or not?"

Dee smirked, stepping closer to Ryo. He reached down, cupping his chin in his hands, tilting Ryo's head up.

Ryo blushed, his eyes fluttering closed. Dee smiled, taking in everything about Ryo's face, before slowly lowering his lips onto the older teen's.

A/N Please review! Yes! A kiss!


	9. Boyfriend

A/N This chapter is pure fluff.

---

Dee slowly wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist, pulling him closer to his body; Ryo let out a small squeak of surprise, but other then that one small noise, Ryo didn't show any signs of protest. He seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as Dee was.

With a blush on his cheeks, Ryo put his hands on Dee's shoulders, and then slowly wrapped them around his neck.

Thinking he was pushing his luck, Dee started to kiss Ryo deeper, hesitantly brushing his tongue over Ryo's lips. Dee was expecting this to be too much for Ryo; for Ryo to push him away and tell him to stop, so it was no surprise that he was shocked when Ryo actually responded by parting his lips, expertly, as if he'd been kissing all his life.

Dee took that as a sign to go on and slowly pushed his tongue through Ryo's parted lips, making Ryo lightly moan from the contact. To Dee's ears that mewl like moan sounded like music.

Smiling into the kiss, Dee pushed his tongue against Ryo's mentally cheering when Ryo pushed right back.

"Mmm," Ryo murmured into the kiss; he pushed Dee gently away, gasping, his face bright red.

Dee blinked, looking at Ryo. He wondered if he'd gone too far. He'd thought Ryo was okay with how he was kissing him; at least Ryo sounded like he was okay with it.

"What?" Dee asked, rubbing his hands up and down Ryo's back, his hands still being around his waist.

Ryo blushed bright red, leaning toward Dee, putting his head on Dee's shoulder. "Sorry, I couldn't breath."

Dee nearly laughed; he'd been so worried and nothing at all was wrong. He sighed, placing a kiss on Ryo's head.

"Oh, I thought you were having second thoughts or something… that I did something wrong…moving too fast."

"No," Ryo smiled, pulling back from Dee, so they could be eye to eye, "not at all." He blushed, "I quite… well, that is, I liked the kiss." Ryo was so red and it was so obvious to Dee that he was quite flustered.

He looked so adorable to Dee.

"God, I'm so happy to hear that," Dee sighed, face showing his true relief.

"I really, really like you, Ryo."

They'd known each other for over three weeks, and these feelings Dee was feeling were far more then 'high school crush' feelings.

"I-I really like you, too." He blinked up at Dee, a cute look on his face, "so this means I'm gay, right?"

"It sure looks that way unless your bi and like girls too."

Ryo pondered that for a moment, lower lip caught in his teeth, "no, I've never really liked girls."

"So you really find guys attractive?" Dee asked.

"Erm… I find you attractive," Ryo admitted. "and I guess… um yeah, but you more then anyone." Dee did things to Ryo's body that he'd never experienced before with another person.

Dee blushed at the compliment, "so I turn you on?" he asked, with a teasing tone to his voice.

His face flaring up, Ryo blinked rapidly, "well, I uh… umm…" He looked down, clearly so flustered, he couldn't think of one coherent thing to say.

"Hey, love, it's okay. I was teasing." Dee brushed a hand over Ryo's cheek, giving it a feather light caress.

At hearing the word 'love' leave Dee's mouth, Ryo quickly looked up at him flushing. The pet name made Ryo fell happy and at peace.

"I know, I know, sorry, I'm just not used to this kinda stuff."

"It's okay and you don't have to be embarrassed. I like you, you like me, we should be able to be open with each other." Dee grinned, "right?"

Ryo nodded, "y-yeah, right." He smiled, standing on his tip toes.

"Yes," Ryo breathed into Dee's ear, making Dee's insides go to mush.

"You turn me on, too."

Ryo blushed, "I'm happy we're both on the same page." He smiled, making a face, as if he was thinking hard about something… Seeming to come to a decision, Ryo shyly leaned up to kiss Dee.

To say Dee was shocked by this forwardness, would be a understatement. He hadn't expected Ryo to take the initiative like this for a very long time into their relationship, one which hadn't officially began yet, as nobody had said anything about going out.

Getting over his profound shock, Dee was quick to kiss Ryo back.

"Ryo?" Dee said, after they'd pulled away.

Tilting his head to the side, Ryo gave Dee a curious look, "Mm?"

"Are we… I mean, does this mean we're boyfriends, because I'd really like that?" Dee asked, hoping Ryo would agree, but knowing he'd go with whatever Ryo said.

Blushing, Ryo gave a small nod, "yes, I'd like that." He beamed up at Dee, starting to bite his lower lip. He seemed to do that a lot, but Dee didn't care at all, he found it awful cute.

"What?" Dee asked, seeing a question on Ryo's lips.

"I was kinda… well, I wanted you to ask me s-so I'll always have the memory of you asking me to be your boyfriend." Ryo blushed, looking down, "I'm being silly, right?"

Dee grinned, "no, of course not."

Taking hold of Ryo's hand, Dee held it, looking at Ryo in the eyes, when Ryo looked up at him.

"Randy Maclean, would you go out with me? Will you be my boyfriend?"

Ryo giggled; it seemed like Dee was proposing and he was he was proposing the next step of their relationship.

"Yes, I'd love that so much."

Dee smiled. "Good. Come on Boyfriend, let's go."

Ryo blinked, face turning blood red when he remembered they were still on the school grounds. How long had they been standing there?

"Right," Ryo said, intertwining his fingers with Dee's.

"Let's go visit Anna-Sophia."

"Oh, I'd like to see her. Is she bigger?" Dee asked.

"Yep! She's still small, but she's starting to look more like a normal newborn. Now that she can breath on her own, we're allowed to hold her and stuff." Ryo beamed, "she's so cute."

"Haha, maybe, but she could never beat you in the cuteness department," Dee teased.

"Oh, hush," Ryo blushed, but embarrassed, though he liked Dee's words.

A/N Please review!


	10. He's Mine!

Months later...

"What!?" Dee bellowed, blinking his eyes rapidly. He looked at Diana, trying to see if the younger girl was pulling his leg or not, but the look she sported told him she was being absolutely serious. 

"I swear!" Diana said, putting her hands on her thin hips, "I overheard him talking under his breath and at first I thought he was talking about one of those slutty cheerleaders, but..."

Diana paused, knowing that Dee was seething; his face was red and she could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"I'm sorry," Diana said, as if it were her fault or something; she just couldn't help feeling bad for being the rearer of something like this.

Dee waved a hand, "it's not your fault, dolt," he muttered, turning away the blond.

Sighing, Diana bent down picking up her backpack. She then rushed for first period.

---

Dee strolled down the hallway, with a purpose in mind. His arms were at his sides, his fist clinched.

People that saw him coming their way, quickly stepped out his way, perturbed by the look in his eyes. 

If looks could kill, any one of those students would be dead; Dee stared at each and everyone, his gaze never wavering.

"Yo, buddy," Some brave soul said, walking up to Dee; the teen patted him on the back, "what's eating you?"

Looking at the teen, Dee took a deep breath, "what are you talking about, Kyle?" He asked, sounding confused by the other's words.

"I mean, you look ready to go of at any moment... I was sorta scared to approach you," Kyle admitted. 

Dee grinned a eerie smile, making a chill go up Kyle's back. "I was looking for Berkeley; you seen him?"

"That dimwit?" Kyle rolled his eyes. "Last I heard, he and the other football goons were in the locker room..."

"Thanks," Dee said, leaving Kyle confused as he sped walked toward the Gym Room.

---

"Bad, bad, bad," Diana groaned, holding her head. Drake and JJ walked up to her, being lovey dovey as ever; holding hands and giving each other 'those' kinds of looks.

With a sigh, Diana turned to the boys, "this morning I told Dee I overheard that fat ass Berkeley talking about Ryo and now I'm sure that Dee is going to beat him up or something..."

"When you say 'talk'-" Drake started.

"Did you know Berkeley is bi?" Diana said, not at all surprised when she saw the shocked looks on the lover's faces. It was no secret that Berkeley Rose bad mouthed anyone different then him; gays, jews, people with disfigurements and disabilities, so hearing he was bi, well...

"What a lowlife hypocrite!" JJ spat. 

"Yeah," Diana said, "and when I say 'talk' I mean he was totally talking about Ryo like the guys a piece of meet..." Diana crossed her arms. It really, really upset her that someone she actually superficially liked was such an ass. Why couldn't he be just as ugly as his personality?

"He's only fifteen, so thank God he has time to grow up a little," Drake muttered.

"For the sake of the person he ends up with, I hope he grows up soon," JJ said, giving Diana a sidelong look. When he looked away from her a little sadness could be seen flashing before his eyes.

---

Berkeley glared at Dee, blood running down his lip, where Dee had haled off and hit him without even a warning.

"What in God's name is wrong with you, Dee!?" The blond yelled, rubbing his lip. He picked himself off the ground, then started to advance toward Dee, anger in his eyes.

"Ryo is mine!" Dee spat, grabbing Berkeley by the shirt. "So stay away from him, or next time I hit you, I won't be so gentle."

"You call that gentle!?"

"Oh yes," Dee smirked, "I held back so much for my own sake. It wouldn't look good for me to become a murderer, now would it?"

Berkeley visibly paled, sensing just how angry Dee actually was.

"Another thing, grow up. You don't know how your crud actions affect people who actually like you..."

With that, Dee let go of Berkeley and strode out of the locker room.

With a confused look on his face, Berkeley blinked. Who liked him?

A/N Please review. Sorry for such a short chapter.  



	11. Touching

(A/N I know it's been awhile, so as a reminder a few months have passed since Ryo's sister was born and his mother is completely better now.)

Anna-Sophia giggled, grabbing Ryo's hair. "Wyo, Wyo!" The baby yelled, making Ryo cry out as she pulled harder.

"Oww . . . Anna-Sophia, that may seem fun to you, but I'm not used to this kind of play at all," Ryo chuckled, "please don't take my hair," he teased, tickling the baby. "I've only just started to get used to it."

"Har Har!" The baby yelled, not ready at all to stop with her pulling game.

Hana walked into the living room and shook her head; the small woman walked across the room and took Anna-Sophia from Ryo.

"You mustn't let her get away with that. She'll think it's okay to do and be grabbing people's hair left and right," Hana said, rubbing Ryo on the head.

Ryo rolled his eyes, "I know that. I tried to tell her to stop, but she did the typical baby thing and pulled harder."

Hana laughed, "say no, and pull her hands away. She'll begin to understand what "no" means the more we use it."

Ryo nodded, "all right. I'm going out," he said, heading for the door.

"Oh where are you going?"

"To Dee's."

* * *

Dee sidestepped, ducking under Jesse's outstretched arms. With a shout, he leaped up, ducking the ball.

"Beat that old man!" Dee yelled, running around the driveway, pumping his arms in the air.

"Old man?" Jesse grunted, limping to the front door. "In your dreams. I'm still fit as they come. You're just crazy energized . . . "

He shook his head, "I swear . . . kids these days . . . "

The dark-haired teen grinned, falling onto his back, looking up at the sky. It was blue and almost breathtakingly beautiful.

Hearing a loud bang, Dee knew his adoptive father had went inside. "Sore loser," Dee muttered.

"This is a sight I don't get to see every day . . . " An amused sounding voice said.

"You do realize you are half naked, sweating and laying in your lawn?"

Dee rolled his eyes into the back of his head, only to see Ryo standing behind him, looking down at him.

"Ha, you wish you could see this every day. I was playing a game with Jesse . . . "

Ryo raised an eyebrow, "basketball?"

"No, ballet," Dee chuckled, sitting up, "what do you think?"

For a moment, Ryo looked like he was quite confused, not sure how to react to that, but soon he was out right laughing, tears falling down his cheeks.

"That's the funniest . . . Oh my God, that has to be the . . . hahhahah Dee in tights!"

Dee stood up and crossed his arms, a mock pout on his lips. "Are you saying I can't wear tights and look good?" He joked.

Ryo's eyes went wide and for a moment a wicked smile played on his lips.

"Of course I wasn't saying that . . . I mean . . . Umm . . . "

"The funny part is seeing you in tights trying to dance or something . . . "

"All have you know I'm a pretty good dancer . . . "

"The hip jutting dance does not count . . . " Ryo said, jumping out of Dee's way, when the teen tried to grab him.

"No, you don't!" Ryo yelled, laughing as Dee started to chase him.

* * *

"Mm . . . " Ryo moaned, throwing his head back, "Dee . . . why do you always go straight for my neck? You know that's my weak spot . . . "

Dee smirked as he sucked on Ryo's neck, "I should think it's obvious. I'm trying to turn you on . . . "

"Nnn . . . " Ryo cried, bucking up as hands played around his clothed arousal.

"Is it working, love?" Dee asked, biting down on his neck.

"A little . . . " Ryo panted, his cock nearly straining to get free. But so far, this was as far as the two teens got. Both were not sure if they should do on, though both really desired going further.

"Dee . . . is it okay . . . " The older teen panted harsher as his clothed arousal was massaged.

"Is what okay?" Dee asked, kissing Ryo on the lips, coaxing them open.

"Mmmmffff . . . " Ryo said, his words muffled.

"Is it . . . , can we . . . " Ryo pulled away from the kiss, breathing hard, "can we try something different?"

Dee raised an eyebrow, "oh?"

"I don't think I can stand it like this much more . . . " Ryo said, his eyes wide, his cheeks flushed.

"I've been thinking about it . . . I want us to stroke each other without our clothes on . . . "

Quickly Ryo looked down.

'So much bolder . . . ' Dee thought, staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes, his own arousal reacting to the other's words.

"Can we?" Ryo asked, worried when Dee didn't answer. He bit his lower lip; a habit he never lost.

"Of course . . . I just didn't want to suggest it because I wasn't sure if you were ready . . . " Dee said.

"I am!" Ryo said, thrusting his hips up.

"Wow, I can see that . . . so am I . . . "

Dee grinned, pulling Ryo into his arms, in a tight hug.

Please review! Sorry it's been so long. Life really got in the way.


	12. Memories

Warning: Lemon-y in this chapter.

Ryo stared across his bedroom at the wall, not seeing the pictures or posters on it at all. The teen sighed, closing his eyes. He felt listless and lonely. It was all because of Dee. Oh no, Dee hadn't done anything bad, or wrong, but it was now summer vacation and Ryo's boyfriend was on vacation with his adopted dad.

JJ and Drake were with JJ's parents, doing some backpacking thing and Diana was with her mother, who lived in another state; her parents were divorced.

So that left Ryo all alone at home with his parents. And it even seemed that most of the other kids were out and about doing something fun for the summer. It just wasn't fair. Why did he have to be the only one with such boring parents? He supposed the fact that his parents had a new baby to take care of should be brought into consideration, but he was still a little bummed that his summer was going to be so quiet and boring.

---

It wasn't hard to see that Dee was unhappy; the frowning gave that away right away. Jesse Laytner sighed. "This is supposed to be a fun trip," he said, looking across the car at his son.

Dee rolled his eyes; how was visiting Jesse's family on a stinking ranch supposed to be fun?

"What's wrong with you?" Jesse asked, stopping the car and pulling over.

The teen sighed and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Jesse said sarcastically. "Mind repeating it?"

Dee just glared at his adoptive father. He closed his eyes and remembered the last time he had truly been alone with Ryo, just the two of them. It had been when they had finally decided to go further in their relationship. It had been a surprise that Ryo had suggested they go further, but Dee wasn't complaining.

_With his eyes half lidded, Dee helped Ryo pull down his pants. He remembered when they had first met doing something like this; he never imagined that one day he would be doing this for a very intimate reason. Dee grinned at Ryo's beautiful body, before looking up to meet his lover's eyes._

"_You're breathtaking. I could just stare at you forever."_

"_Please don't stare too long," Ryo whimpered. He was becoming much harder now that he had Dee's eyes on his naked bottom half. "Please, I need you."_

_The dark-haired teenager smirked. "You're so naughty, Ryo."_

"_Don't tease."_

_With that, Dee reached down and grasped Ryo's head. Ryo gasped, thrusting up into Dee's hand. "Oh God, Dee."_

"Hello!" Jesse shouted. "Stop day dreaming and pay attention. This is a vacation. It's supposed to be fun! Visiting the ranch should be interesting. You like animals, don't you?"

Dee was truly a city kid; he had no idea how to handle animals, let along horses or whatever there was on ranches.

"Whatever..."

"I want you on your best behavior," Jesse warned, "these people are my family, therefor yours, got it?"

With a sigh, Dee nodded. "Sorry Jesse... Just depressed. I miss Ryo."

Jesse gave Dee a questioning look, though he didn't say anything. The older man hummed to himself, before starting to drive again.

---

"Shh, go play with mommy," Ryo said gently to his sister. Sophia-Marie giggled in her baby talk as Ryo passed the child to his mom. Hana smiled at her children, though inside she was fighting a frown. Ryo wasn't acting like himself. He seemed very depressed.

"Can I go out mom?" Ryo asked softly.

"Yes, just make sure you take a cell phone."

"Kay," Ryo murmured.

---

Sitting down on a park bench, Ryo hung his head and sighed. He felt like crying, startled when he realized he really was crying.

"I miss you..." Ryo thought. He smiled as he remembered his last time along with Dee. It had been amazing.

"_You really like this?" Dee asked. He smirked up at Ryo as his hand started to move faster up and down Ryo's hardening length. _

_  
"Yes, I do, please.. oh... gnnn..." Ryo moaned, squeezing his arms around Dee as the teenager made him see stars._

"_Help me out too," Dee moaned suggestively._

_Ryo was all too eager to push his hands into Dee's pants, finding the other's need with no problem. Ryo's eyes widened a little when he felt how aroused Dee was. It was a little overwhelming to know he was the reason Dee was in such a state._

"_You're amazing, Ryo."_

"_I could say the same about you, Dee," Ryo responded._

_Both leaned up against each other and started to kiss passionately. The continued to stroke each other, thrusting their bodies together._

"_I think I'm falling..." Dee started, though he flushed and couldn't continue._

"_I know," Ryo said softly. "I know, me too."_

"Are you okay?" A concerned voice broke Ryo out of his memory.

Looking up, Ryo saw a homeless man looking down at him. Blushing, Ryo realized he was still crying. "I'm fine, I just miss someone."

"Aye, I know how you feel," the man said. "I've seen that look before, I've had that look before." He set down next to Ryo. "What's her name?"

"Um... Dee," Ryo answered, inwardly grinning about Dee's unisex name.

"She really special?"

"Oh yeah, so special."

"You're very lucky to have someone special like that. If you can, I'd go to her. Find a way. Life is too short to let someone get away," the man murmured.

"T-thank you," Ryo stuttered. "I will find a way to join them. I must find a way."

Jumping up, Ryo grabbed the man's hand and shook it. "May luck smile on you. Thank you!" Ryo grinned. He felt better now that he was determined to join Ryo. The only trouble was getting his parents to let him go visit Dee.


End file.
